You're a Vampire?
by BeautyXBlessedGuard
Summary: [Role Reversal] Edward's the human and Bella's the vampire. What will happen when these two meet? Will their love survive the many problems they face? See what happens in this twisted tale of love and vampires! ExB, AXJ, EXR, CXE!
1. Edward Masen

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight and if there are any stories like this, no copyright intended. Purely something of my imagination.**

**Chapter 1: Edward Masen**

My forehead was pressed against the cold glass as I watched the trees fly by. My dad remained quiet clearing his throat every so often as if preparing to say something but then changing his mind. Finally he spoke, "Edward I know your upset about having to move here but could you at least try to make the best of it?" I sighed and removed myself from the foggy car window. "I'm sorry dad it's just I miss Phoenix" that was an understatement.

I lived for Phoenix; my life there was prefect. I was popular, straight A student and legions of adoring girls swooning after me. But then my mom met Phil and they got engaged, after that my life fell apart. My mom shipped me off to Forks to live with my dad, Charlie Masen, while she travel with Phil. Charlie was police chief and an all around good guy but we weren't exactly close.

We finally pulled into the driveway and I jumped out of the car. Charlie helped me carry my bags to my room and then left me on my own. The walls of my room were dark beige with and empty bookshelf and a dresser against one wall, and my bed and desk against another. I unpacked my many books and placed them on the shelves. Once I unpacked I surveyed my room.

It seemed cozier but it definitely didn't feel like home. I grabbed my favorite book _Wuthering Heights _and began to reread it for the 6th time until Charlie called me down for dinner. He had order pizza and we ate while watching the football game. I finally retreated back to my room where I email some of my old friends. I went to bed early growing bored already.

I awoke to a crake of thunder. I groaned and rolled over and checked the clock. It read 2:24. I groaned again and shoved a pillow over my ears to drown out the noisy storm. I fell back asleep and dreamt of Phoenix and my old life. My alarm clock woke me with an annoying buzzing sound. I stumbled from the bed and got ready for school.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was finishing my homework when I heard Jasper and Emmett arguing in the living room. I rolled my eyes and released a loud sigh. I loved Jasper and Emmett to death but sometimes I just wanted to duck tape their mouths shut. Emmett came stomping into the kitchen and flopped down into the chair beside me. He made a huffy noise and I set my pen down.

"What are you two fighting about this time?" "Nothing" Emmett mumbled. "Ok" I was about to return to my homework when Emmett decided to tell me. "Ok if Astronauts and Cavemen got into a fight who would win?" I shrugged my shoulders, "easy cavemen!"

"Ha!" Emmett shrieked he ran back into the other room, "see Jasper I told you I was right." Rosalie came entered the room, "why do you encourage them so." I smiled my sarcastic smile and finished my last question. Emmett and Jasper were my brothers and Alice and Rosalie were my sisters. We weren't related by birth more like rebirth, as vampires.

Carlisle Cullen's was our "father" and Esme was our "mother". They had taken me in and after that our family grew. Carlisle was a doctor while Esme was more of a self proclaimed interior designer; working on a new project whenever. It was around midnight when Carlisle came home. He entered the house and closed the front door to the raging storm outside.

Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie were all upstairs. I was snuggled up on the big leather couch watching TV. Carlisle hung his coat up and joined me. "Tough day?" I asked reading his tired expression. He chuckled and sat down beside me.

"How was school?" Carlisle asked. "Same as it was 50 years ago" I joked. Carlisle smirked and turned his attention to the TV. As soon as the show came on and a vampire sunk its fangs into an innocent girls neck, Carlisle turned to me with a confused expression. "May I ask, what in the world are you watching?"

I shrugged, "Buffy the Vampire Slayer." "Oh" Carlisle said still seeming utterly confused as to why I would watch something like that. "It a marathon!" I exclaimed enthuasticaly. Carlisle was about to leave when the show caught his interest. He stared at the scene transfixed until the marathon was over and I had to go to school. "Someone's a Buffy lover!" I sang as I raced to my room.

_**Edward's POV**_

Charlie pulled up to the cluster of brick buildings and I stared at the school with a sense of foreboding. At that moment I wanted to run home and hide under the covers. This wasn't Phoenix, I didn't know anyone here, and my social status was in ruins. A black Lexus pulled into a parking space in front of us. Five of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen got out and walked towards the school.

They looked like they were Branglina's kids, and with genes like that who could blame me for staring. One girl caught my eye; she had long chocolate brown hair with startling pale skin. I jumped out of the car and prepared my opening line. Before I could even approach the goddess my foot caught on my book bag, which I was dragging behind me, and I fell flat on my face. The books I was carrying flew out of my hand and scattered on the pavement.

I gathered them up and shoved them into my bag. _Smooth Edward real smooth_, I mental scolded myself. From behind me I heard a musical voice that could make even the most hell-bent person stop with one word. "Is this yours?" I whirled around and the supermodel/goddess was smiling at me holding my book out towards me. "Yeah, thanks" I took the book and stuffed it in my bag.

Her smile faded and her topaz eyes seemed to darken. She made a slight gasping noise and scurried off toward the main entrance. I was startled for a moment but then I brushed it off as my imagination; it just seemed like the girls eye's had gone from glittering topaz to a deathly black in seconds flat. I shrugged it off and went in search of the main office.

**I hope this was a good start. Please review and tell me what you think and leave any suggestions or ideas you have. **


	2. The Girl All The Guys Want

**Chapter 2: The Girl All The Guys Want**

I finally found the main office and received my schedule. I walked into the dismal hallway and headed off to my first class, Calculus. I pretended to listen as the while the teacher droned on about things I had already learned in Phoenix. My mind began to wander and the girl from this morning popped into my head. Her smile was radiant and whatever perfume she was wearing was amazing.

The bell interrupted my thoughts and I raced off to second period. I took my seat just in time to watch the supermodel breeze into the room. She down right next to me and smiled, flashing her white teeth at me. "Hi I'm Bella Cullen" the supermodel greeted me. "Hi, I'm Edward Masen" I responded trying to think of something else to say.

"So I hear you moved from Phoenix, what was it like?" "It was…sunny!" I almost smacked myself in the head for my dumb response. _It was sunny_; I could do better than that, heck I have done better than that. Bella giggled and directed her attention towards the teacher. Bella wasn't in my third or fourth period class but we had lunch together.

I took a seat at an empty table nearby and pretended to be completely engrossed by my lunch. A shadow fell across the table and I looked up at Bella hovering over me. "Edward come sit with us" she said with a wave of her hand towards he table. The blacked haired girl that she came to school with was sitting there surrounded by a few other people; two of the boys were giving me icy glares. "Edward this is Tyler, Mike, Angela, Ben, and Alice my sister."

I took a seat next to Ben while Bella sat across from next to Tyler. I knew immediately why Tyler and Mike had been glaring at me; they liked Bella and saw me as a threat. I chuckled to myself, and received and odd look from Alice. Bella and Tyler were talking about the latest music while Ben engaged me in a conversation about, what else, cars. When lunch period was over Bella stayed by my side and walked with me to Biology.

Mike Newton followed behind us trying to grab Bella's attention every chance he got. All through Biology I kept stealing glances at Bella as she worked with her partner, Mike of course. Once class was over Bella disappeared into the crowd of people and Mike cornered me before I could run.

"Ok listen up pretty boy, I know you just moved here but let me give you some advice: don't you dare ask Bella out. I have been planning on asking her to the fall dance since the beginning of school. If you do anything to mess that up you will regret it."

I raised my eyebrow and wore my are-you-serious face. I towered over Mike and I smirked at him, "whatever you say Mike." Like Mike Newton could ever carry out a good threat on me. Mike backed off and followed me to gym. We were playing football today and I led my team on to victory.

As I walked outside I saw Bella, Alice, and her two brothers and sister; who's names Bella had mentioned at lunch. They drove away and I spotted Charlie waiting for me. I hoped in the car and we drove home. "So how was school?" Charlie asked trying to acted fatherly. "It was great" I replied enthusiastically. Charlie seemed taken aback by my response but was quiet the rest of the way. We got home and I flew through my homework. Once I was finished I checked my email and responded to the three emails sent by my mom. I closed the screen and began to daydream about Bella.

_**Bella's POV**_

Alice kept watching me the whole ride home, preparing to bombard me with questions and answers about the new boy, Edward Mason. Poor Jasper was being driven crazy by the waves of anxiety crashing off of Alice. We pulled into the driveway and Jasper sprang from the car as if it were filled with a deadly poison. Alice grabbed my wrist and hauled me upstairs to my room. I flopped down on my bed and Alice paced the floor.

"Alice I would rather enjoy not having a hole in my floor." Alice chuckled and I started again, "Ok do you mind explaining to me why you practically deafened me this morning when I was with Edward?" Alice froze, "I had a vision." "Of…" "Edward being bitten." Her answer made me jump out of my skin.

I was severely regretting my interaction with him. "Alice did you see who bite him?" Alice shook her head and I buried my face in my pillow in frustration. "We'll have to keep a close eye on him" Alice muttered. The look on Alice's face made me think she knew something else but I didn't press the matter. I was already trying to deal with the fact that the most interesting human I had come across in 50 years had a looming vampire bite hanging over his head, I didn't think I could handle more.

**Need at least 10 comments before I update.**


	3. A Penny For Your Thoughts

**Chapter 3: Penny For You Thoughts**

_**Edward's POV**_

I tapped my pencil rhythmically on the side of my desk as I tried to concentrate on the lecture the teacher was giving. I watched as Bella dutifully took notes and pretended to be hanging on every word Mr. Brown said. Eric was busy drooling over Bella to even hear his own thought let alone what the Mr. Brown was saying. Finally the bell rang; Bella and Eric waited for me as I threw my books together. We sat at our usual lunch table and Mike joined us looking a tad pale.

"Um…Bella do you mind if I talk to you alone?" Mike questioned. Bella's eyes were shining with a knowing of what he was going to do but she nodded and followed gracefully behind Mike as he led her into the hall. A few minutes later Bella returned with Mike following. He looked like the grim reaper himself had paid him a personal visit. I took a wild guess knowing I was right and figured that his plans to ask Bella out had fallen apart.

He sat as far away from her as possible and kept throw me looks that were practically screaming, it's all your fault. Bella seemed to be deep in thought as we headed to our next class. I pulled a penny from my pocket and waved it in her face. "Penny for your thoughts?" I asked. She giggled, "it's nothing."

"Sure doesn't seem like nothing" I replied. "Well Mike tried to ask me to the dance but I had to decline." I saw that she was upset about having hurt Mike's feelings. "I'm sure he'd rather you not go with him rather than you go with him out of pity." Bella smirked, "no he wouldn't."

Mr. Banner started class so our conversation was cut short. I rushed to my seat and Mike sunk into his seat next to Bella. Mike mopped through the rest of class and was completely rude when Bella tried to talk to him. I felt like punching him; she didn't like him, he should just accept it and move on. Then again I was slightly relieved that she had turned him down.

When school ended I breathed a sigh of relief. It was Friday and I had made it through a whole week and Forks High. Bella breezed past me, throwing me a good-bye wave. Before I could stop myself I called to her, "Bella!" She stopped and spun around looking directly at me.

"Yes?" Bella asked. _Think Edward think,_ "I'm going car shopping this weekend with my dad do you want to come?" Bella bit her lip, "sorry Edward my family and I ark going camping." I was disappointed but there was always next weekend. "Ok then I guess I'll see you Monday."

Bella seemed truly sorry that she couldn't come, "Ok see you Monday." I hurried off as one of her brothers, Jasper, approached her.

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward walked away and Jasper came up to me. "What do you and Alice think your doing?" he hissed. I growled, "What do you mean?" "I mean meddling in a human's life is one thing but are you completely blind to the fact that he likes you?" I scowled, "no I am not blind!"

Jasper seemed taken aback by this and then realization flashed across his face. "You've fallen for him haven't you?" I pretended to be offended by this idea though inside my head was screaming, _yes I have! I have fallen for a human!_ "That is the most ridiculous idea I have ever heard!" Jasper just shook his head, "don't lie to me Bella your because your emotions are saying otherwise."

I took my index finger and jabbed him in the chest, "Hey just because you have a power and I don't doesn't been you can use it against me!" I stormed off towards the car and jumped into the front seat. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett all slide into the back, as Rosalie started the car. We speed off and I resorted to pouting all the way home.


	4. El Apetito De Las Leonas

**Chapter 4: El Apetito De Las Leonas (Translation "The Lioness' Appetite")**

_**Edward's POV**_

Bella's dance causalities started piling up. It seemed like every single male in this school had asked her and she turned them down. After she turned down a senior I knew I didn't have a chance. I was really dejected about not getting a shot with her. Fortunately some girl named Lauren had set her sights on me.

Bella and I were sitting together in Spanish class when Lauren approached us. She tucked a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear and smiled at me. "Hi Edward, Hi…Bella" Lauren said Bella's name with a hint of venom in her voice. I glanced at Bella, "What's up Lauren?" She faltered a little when I smiled, "Um…well…I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the fall dance with me?"

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella stiffen and I could have sworn I saw a flash of jealously on her face. She couldn't possibly be jealous of Lauren asking me, could she? "Sure Lauren" Lauren looked like she was going to faint with delight at my answer. "Ok great!" "I just got a new car so why don't I pick you up around 7:00?"

Lauren violently nodded her head, "Ok sounds great." With that she rushed over to her friend Jessica who began squealing at her news. I chuckled and turned back to Bella who was giving me the death glare. "What?" I asked innocently. "Lauren. Of all the people you could have gone with you chose Lauren?" she asked this through gritted teeth.

"What do you mean? You are aren't…Jealous?" I said the last word with a hint of amusement. "No! I'm just…well…Lauren isn't exactly the best person to be around if you get what I'm saying." I didn't, "uh?" "Lauren is the gossip queen and one false move and you can kiss your precious social life good-bye" Bella said her eyes drifting to Lauren and Jessica then back. "Ok I'm warned," I said growing slightly irritated.

Bella dropped her eyes back to her book and didn't speak a word for the rest of class. Once class was over she disappeared before I could follow her to lunch. When I took my seat at our table I noticed that Bella and Alice were missing. "Ben where's Bella and Alice?" I asked. Ben shrugged his shoulder but Angela answered, "Their sitting over there today."

She pointed to the table in the corner of the cafeteria. I saw them; their heads were pushed together as they discussed something heatedly. "Why?" I asked knowing it was probably about me. "Family stuff" Angela whispered.

_**Bella's POV**_

I was practical a walking flame thrower. How could he ever want to go with Lauren Mallory to the dance? Alice took a seat across from me and stared before finally speaking. "Rough day?" I scoffed, "he's going to the dance with Lauren!"

Alice smiled sympathetically, "Bella you have turned down every guy in this school. It's not that hard to guess why he didn't ask you." "But…" I tried to think of a good excuse. "But Lauren is so…Lauren!"

Alice laughed at my answer, "Oh Bella you and Lauren have been at each other's throats, no pun intended, since the beginning of school. Of course she was going to ask him." I knew Alice was right but I couldn't stop being severely upset by the event. I knew it was dangerous for me to be so infatuated with a human but I couldn't help myself.

"Any change in the vision?" Alice shook her head, "it comes and goes."

"And the vampire?" I asked. "Not any of us that's for sure but something could change." I nodded solemnly. I peeked over my shoulder and caught Edward's green eyes staring at me. I turned back to Alice abruptly.

She seemed to be in a trance; she was having a vision. She blinked and stared at me. She looked over my shoulder and laughed as she caught Edward's gaze. "What?" I asked. Alice shook her head, "you'll find out."

I was confused by what she meant but before I could question her I felt Edward approach us. "Hey Alice do you mind if I talk to Bella alone." "Not at all" Alice stated, clearly amused. Edward took her seat and she went to sit with the others. "What?" I asked curtly.

_**Edward's POV**_

"What?" Bella asked angrily. "I'm sorry I upset you with the whole Lauren thing" I defended. Bella's face softened, "Lauren and I don't have the best track record, I just overreacted." I smiled a crooked smile and her eyes brightened. "Come on we're going to be late for class," I said.

We got up and walked to class, our little fight completely forgotten. We took our seats and class began. Mr. Banner was giving us a review for our test when I heard a small gasp from behind me. I turned around and saw a small blond girl holding her finger. She had a paper cut, a rather bad one at that.

She got up and walked past Bella and Mike's table to get a Band-Aid. Bella's reaction was unexpected. She was glaring at the girl and looked rather pissed off. Her eyes did the thing they did the first day I met her; they seemed to turn black. Bella's hand shot up and Mr. Banner called on her. "Mr. Banner can I go to the nurse, I don't feel so well" she said breathlessly.

Mr. Banner nodded and Bella flew from the room. The girl with the paper cut had reseated herself and Mr. Banner started up again. I tried to listen but I was deeply disturbed by Bella reaction to a papercut. I had a friend who hated blood too but they never reacted like that.


	5. A Night At The Movies

**Chapter 5: A Night At The Movies**

I looked for Bella when school let out, but I didn't find her. Alice said she left early but I had feeling there was something else behind it. I drove home thinking about Bella's strange behavior. When I got inside the phone began to ring. "Hello?" I asked when I answered.

"Edward it's me" Lauren's voice came from the other line. "Hey Lauren." "Jessica, Mike, and I were planning on going to see a movie tonight and I wanted to know if you want to come?" "Sure" I had wanted to see that new vampire movie that was out. "Ok we'll pick you up around 6!" Lauren hung up.

My hopes of seeing the vampire flick were dashed when Jessica announced that Lauren and her were picking. Mike and I groaned in unison and shot each other dirty looks. They picked some romantic-comedy. I shuffled behind Lauren to our seats. I sat in the aisle seat with Lauren right next to me.

Every time I rested arm on the armrest Lauren would try to casually hold my hand. After about the third attempt, I stuffed my hand in the popcorn bag. The movie got worse and worse as it continued on. Finally I said that I needed some fresh air and ran outside. The night was crisp with the wind blowing lightly.

I walked down the sidewalk of the theater and was about to turn back when I heard a noise. It was coming from the alley next to me. I heard voices and recognized one of them. Bella! I headed down the alley and listened as Bella and the other person talked. "Come on Bella!" the voice pleaded.

I heard a thudding noise; Bella had obviously hit him. I turned and saw Bella up against the brick wall while the guy was picking himself up off the ground. "Hey get away from her!" I yelled as he made a move towards Bella. Bella's eyes filled with fear as she saw me. The guy smirked and looked at Bella, "looks like I found myself a snack."

Bella's face darkened and as the guy took a step for me a loud growl filled the alley. Bella was in front of me and the guy was backing up. "Bella move I can take him!" I announced as I sidestepped her. She stuck her arm out blocking my path. "Edward don't be stupid," she growled.

The guy was chuckling again, "yeah Edward don't do anything stupid! Honestly Bella I don't understand your family's ways." I got a good look at the guy and I was startled that his eyes were a blood red. I wondered where he got those contacts from and more importantly why. "If you don't get out of here right now James I swear!" Bella hissed. The guy, James, rolled his eyes, "Fine I never did like boy any way, I prefer the innocent little girls."

This guy was so twisted and what the hell was he talking about. He walked away and disappeared back into the street. Before I realized it Bella had me pined against the wall. _Jeez she was strong, not as strong as me though_. I tried to break free only to discover that she had a better grip on me than I thought.

"What did you think you were doing?" Bella asked angrily. "I was saving you from that guy!" I replied. Bella let me go and stepped back shaking her head. "If any one was in danger it was you," Bella replied icily. "Bella what are you talking about?" I asked growing more confused and curious as our conversation continued.

"Never mind!" Bella snapped and she stalked out of the alley. I wasn't giving up that easy I ran after her and cut her off. "Oh no I deserve an explanation!" Bella seemed torn between responding or just knocking me out of the way. "Come with me" Bella commanded. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Mike, Jessica, and Lauren were out of the movie.

"Hold on" I replied and ran over to them. "Hey guys I'm going to go with Bella," I said pointing to Bella over my shoulder. Mike looked really amused as I said this. "What?" I asked annoyed. Mike pointed and I turned around.

"Shoot" I muttered under my breath as I looked and realized that Bella had taken off. Lauren placed her hand on my arm. "Come on Edward we're leaving" Lauren said leading me back to the car. The drive home seemed short as I thought about what had happened. I entered my room and flopped onto the bed.

I tried to sleep but my mind was too preoccupied. I heard Charlie go to bed and I crept downstairs. I flipped on the TV. Buffy the Vampire Slayer was on. I changed the channel and the history channel was doing a documentary on the legend of vampires. Changed again and Underworld was on the next channel. I groaned as I turned off the TV.

_The Next Day…_

I pushed my breakfast around on the plate. "Something wrong with the food?" Charlie asked. I shook my head. "Hey dad what do you know about the Cullen's?' Charlie shrugged, "Dr. Cullen's is a great guy, he and his wife have donated a lot of money to the school and their kids are really good to. Why?"

It was my turn to shrug, "I just… I ran into Bella last night." Charlie emptied his plate and threw on his jacket. He was about to walk out the door when I spoke, "dad where do they live?" "I think about a mile out of town, near the river" Charlie answered and left. Once Charlie left I grabbed my keys and jumped in my car.

I drove until I reached her house. The house was a huge white; It looked rather out of place in Forks. I marched up to the door and knocked. The door flew open and Bella looked at me sadly. "I knew you would come." "Your right" I said. "Come in" Bella said and she stepped aside. I walked in and she led me into the living room.

"Ok now explain yourself!


	6. Conversations With the Undead

**Chapter 6: Conversations With The Undead**

Bella sat in the armchair across from me, simply observing. She wasn't answering my questions about last night. "Bella would you answer me!" I demanded. She sighed and leaned forward. "You wouldn't believe me" she replied.

"Try Me," I said crossing my arms over my chest. She lifted her eyes and met my stare head on. "I'm a vampire" that was all she said. I laughed my fake laugh, "try again." "I'm serious!" she insisted.

I scoffed, "Bella that is the worst excuse ever in the history of excuses." Bella looked angry now, so I decided to have a little fun with her, "Ok let me go get my wooden stake and crucifix." Bella giggled, "Myth." I gave her an odd look; she seriously thought she was a vampire. "And what are the other myths?" I asked.

"Coffins, holy water, sun, and fangs" she replied without even thinking. "Prove it!" I demanded. She glanced outside and I followed her gaze. The sun had begun to shine. She got up so fast a barely even saw her move. I followed her to the front door; she hesitated before she took a breath and stepped into the light

_She was sparkling, how was she sparkling!_ The sunlight danced off of Bella's skin like diamonds. I stood frozen where I was. _Bella's a vampire! _The realization hit me like a semi-truck. Bella stepped back into the house, I hadn't realized that I stopped breathing until Bella spoke, "breathe Edward."

I took a deep breath and collapse onto the couch. I stared at her for what seemed like a good half-hour. After I thought about it made sense, her icy hands, pale skin, speed, strength, everything James had said. "You aren't going to eat me are you?" I asked. Horror ran across Bella's face and she shook her head violently, "I don't eat people!" This took me off guard, "what do you eat?"

"Animals" she replied, "You can tell what a vampire eats by the color of their eyes. Like me mine are golden which says that I eat animals, while human-eating vampire their eyes are…" "Red" I finished. Bella bit her lip and nodded. I stood up and sat back down next to Bella.

She looked at me sympathetically, "I'm sorry." "For what?" I asked. "Dragging you into our twisted web of lies" she answered. I laughed in spite of myself; she looked at me like I was mental. "So the rest of your family?" I asked.

"Vampires" she stated. Then a dumb question hit me, "Bella how old are you?" "Seventeen" I arched my eyebrow, "for about 80 years." "80 years" I repeated back to myself. Then another question struck me and I asked it, "how were the seventies?"

Bella burst into a fit of howling laughter. "The seventies were…tripy" she responded trying to compose herself. Bella waited patiently as I took in everything. Her golden eyes never left my face; as she watched my every reaction. I released a loud sigh and Bella's head shot towards the door.

It flung open, revealing the rest of her family. Jasper looked insanely angry while the others just looked…curious. There were two other people that I didn't recognize; I figured they were Esme and Dr. Cullen's.

Bella's POV 

Edward is taking this news very well. He shouldn't be taking it this well. Why is he taking it this well! He should be running for his life! Not that he would stand a change but…why isn't he running!?

They front door flew open and my family stood looking at us, except for Jasper who was trying to kill me with his glare. "Bella?" Alice asked tentatively. Edward looked at me looking for what to do next. "Alice…I started slowly. "I can't believe you told him!" Jasper burst out.

Carlisle turned to Alice. "Go calm him" he asked quietly. Alice nodded still staring at Edward and I. She led Jasper by the arm into the other room. I heard their hushed voices arguing about what I did.

Emmett and Rosalie hung back in the foyer while Esme and Carlisle sat across from us. "Edward you can't tell anyone" Carlisle said finally. "I figured as much," he muttered. Carlisle had a flash of amusement cross his face but it was gone to quickly. "Bella could you let Carlisle and I talk for a moment," Esme asked in her motherly tone.

"Sure" I stood up and looked down at Edward. He seemed to have gone in shock, finally. I took his hand and led him out. A tingling feeling ran up my arm as I our hands touched. I let go when we had walked back outside.

The clouds had rolled in front of the sun again leaving me free to wander from the shadows. Edward leaned against his truck and seemed to be deep in thought. "What are you thinking?" I asked curiously. He shrugged, "I'm trying to think of some better questions to ask you." I smiled a half smile, "none of your questions are bad."

Edward looked unconvinced. Edward straightened and looked worried, "shoot, what time is it?" I glanced at my watch, "almost 5:30." "It can't be," Edward untangled his keys out of his pocket, "I have to pick Lauren up for the dance in and hour." I nodded feeling my light, happy mood fade faster than a blink of an eye. "Sorry Bella!" Edward said as he got in to his car. He drove away quickly; I just watched him go.

**Ok now I know you all hate me now for him leaving her hanging like that, but Edward is still trying to deal with the vampire news, plus he doesn't just want to stand Lauren; up no matter how awful she is no one deserves that. Don't worry though she will disappear soon enough.**


	7. Brothers and Emotions

**Chapter 7: Brothers and Emotions**

I speed towards Lauren's house my thoughts in a jumbled mess. I couldn't believe everything that had happened. Bella was a vampire! I was trying to understand it all but my brain kept messing it up. I shook my head trying to rattle the thoughts away.

Just as I got out of the car Lauren came walking out of her house. Her blond hair was in waves and hung at her shoulders. She wore a simple white dress with silver heels. She smiled and met me halfway to the door.

"Hello Edward" she said cheerfully.

"You look good" I complemented.

She giggled, "I know!"

She walked towards my car and held the door open. She got in gracefully and I climbed in the driver's seat. She babbled on and on about all the gossip she heard but I wasn't paying any attention. We reached the school after what seemed like forever, Lauren linked arms with me and we walked into the gym. The music was blaring over the speakers as the many couples danced.

I thought maybe Bella would be here but when I searched for her I didn't locate her. Lauren dragged me over to a group of her friends and they began talking about the most ridiculous and random things I had ever heard of. Finally Lauren tore her attention away from her friends and dragged me onto the dance floor. At that moment a slow song came on and Lauren wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled closer as the music continued.

She stared at me with a glint in her eye and I wanted nothing more then for Lauren to become Bella. What was I thinking Bella was a vampire, a vampire who had the most beautiful eyes and smile and; she's a vampire! My thoughts were so loud in my head that I'm surprised no one heard them. I pulled away from Lauren and she looked sincerely put out.

"What's wrong?" she practically whined.

"I'm sorry Lauren but I have to go" I muttered.

"Edward get back here!" Lauren demanded as I walked away from her. I marched outside and flung myself into my car. The engine roared to life then died suddenly. I hit the steering wheel and tried again. The car died just the same. I groaned and pulled out my cell phone,

"Hello?" came a gruff voice on the other line.

"Hi, I need a tow truck."

**_Bella's POV_**

I sat in my room listening to my stereo pound out a song as I thought about what had just happened. After Edward drove away I sulked back into the house and received a full on scolding from Jasper, "Why are you doing this? Do you want him to get hurt or something?" Carlisle and Esme had silenced his rant but were worried about the consequences of my confession. "You know that the Volturi's find out about this they be up in arms," Carlisle warned.

I knew that but I would do whatever I could to make sure they never found out. After receiving several glowering looks from Jasper I retreated to my room. There was a knock on the door and Alice poked her head in.

"Can I come in?" she asked quietly. I nodded my head and she entered the room cautiously.

"Jasper cares about you and that why he's says the things he says" Alice explained. I scoffed and she pursed her lips.

"You know how hard it is for Jasper to keep from feeding on humans and he is just worried that if Edward were to become…one of us," I flinched, "Jasper doesn't want Edward to have to go through the suffering he does."

I felt my anger towards Jasper fade. It was hard for all of us but poor Jasper. He was so great to live this way for Alice, knowing full well that he could just give in. I smiled at Alice signifying my apology to my brother. Alice grinned back and she danced from the room. I sighed and returned to the thoughts that were racing through my head.


	8. Precious Little Time

**Chapter 8: Precious Little Time**

I hide out in my car until the tow truck came. Then I waited until Charlie came and picked me up. Lauren got a ride home with Jessica and I had to lie to Charlie about why Lauren wasn't with me.

When we got home I checked the time. It was to late to call Bella; she would probably be asleep by now. I stumbled up to my room and sat on the edge of my bed. I needed to talk to Bella and I didn't know if I could wait. I sighed and flopped backwards.

"Something on your mind?" came a musically sweet voice from by the door. I jumped to my feet startled by her voice. Bella was leaning against my door watching me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked confused as to why she was even here.

"Alice had a vision of your car being towed so I went to the school to see if you needed help. Then I came here when I didn't find you there" she explained in one breath.

"What do you mean Alice had a vision?" I quizzed. Bella's face became blank, "Well, some vampires have special powers, like Alice has visions and Jasper can control peoples emotions."

"What's your power?" I wondered aloud.

"I don't have one but I kind of like it that way" Bella informed. I sat back down and Bella cautiously sat next to me. She looked at my weary face.

"What's wrong? Didn't you have a fun time with Lauren?" she asked the last part with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. I gave her a look that said "yeah right" and she giggled slightly.

"It couldn't be that bad" Bella said comfortingly. It would have been fun if it were you, I thought to myself.

"I don't know Lauren just seems kind of …self-centered" I described the dance to Bella, but I cut out the slow dance between Lauren and I. She seemed disinterested in the experience.

"Bella…?" I was going to ask her something important.

"Yes?" Bella said. She turned to look at me and was staring at me strangely.

**Bella's POV**

I knew Edward wanted to say something but he wouldn't. I also wanted to say a few things to him but I didn't want to scare him off. I had never had these feelings for someone before and I didn't know how to go about expressing them. I should just say it, I thought to myself. Instead we sat in silence and I listened to Edward's breathing.

"Edward you sure your OK with this vampire thing?" I asked instead.

"At first I was a little freaked out but I'm fine" Edward confirmed. I nodded by head.

"Bella…?" Edward said my name a second time.

"I wish it had been you with me at the dance" Edward whispered. I turned my head again to stare at him. Did he just say what I think he said thoughts were racing through my mind at a speed that would make a vampire dizzy. Edward met my stare. I couldn't pull away from his gaze and I brought myself closer.

I felt Edward's warm hand on my cheek and he brought my face closer to his. Suddenly his lips were on mine. He tasted so good; unlike anything. I pulled closer and ran my fingers through his hair. He placed his hand on the back o my head and I melted into him.


	9. Power Players

**Chapter 9: Power Players**

"Edward?" I heard my dad's voice down the hall. Bella pulled away and disappeared so quickly I would've thought I dreamed her.

"Yeah?" I responded trying to steady my voice. Charlie came in and handed me the phone. "It's Lauren." Uh-oh! Was all I could think when Charlie left. I heard a movement and Bella appeared out of the closet. I moved the phone to my ear, "Lauren?"

"Edward? How dare you leave me like that! You are so awful!" Lauren's insults were ringing over the phone. I heard a small growling sound and I threw Bella a look. She smiled in mock innocent and I returned to the conversation.

"Lauren I can explain…" I started.

"Save it! You blew your chances at ever being with me!" Lauren shouted and hung up. I stared at the phone, and Bella started laughing.

"What's so funny?" I asked irritated. Bella just shook her head and tried to calm herself. She glided over and returned to her seat next to me.

"I should be going" Bella said. I pulled her towards me and kissed her again. She returned the kiss by running her hand through my hair. She pulled away again.

"I should really go," she replied. I let her go and she walked to my window. After she opened it she hesitated and ran back to me. She gave me a light kiss and then climbed out the window. I watched her disappear into the darkness. I could still taste her on my lips. The phone rang and I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi honey it's me!"

"Hi mom" I replied.

"So tell me how did your dance go?" my mom asked curiously. I paused trying to think of what to say.

"It was Ok, I guess," I answered. My mom continued to drill me until I finally ended the conversation. I threw the phone on my bed and went to the computer. I AIMed my best friend Conner from Phoenix.

**ManCandy4U:** Finally I was beginning 2 think u 4got me.

**MusicnoteMaker:** U R So sad

**ManCandy4U:** It's a gift!! So tell me what has been going on???

**MusicnoteMaker:** I met a girl.

**ManCandy4U:** WHAT!!!! Who? When? Where?

**MusicnoteMaker:** Bella Cullen, Second day in Forks, School

**ManCandy4U:** Have U made out yet?

**MusicnoteMaker:** Not your business!

**ManCandy4U:** U tell me or else I'm flying to Forks 2 beat it out of u!

**MusicnoteMaker:** Well I could use a black eye.

**ManCandy4U:** Dude your evil. But I am coming 2 visit.

**MusicnoteMaker:** When?

**ManCandy4U:** in 2 dayz!

**MusicnoteMaker:** and u were planning on telling me this…when?

**ManCandy4U:** Now I guess! I'll c u in 2 dayz!!

**[ManCandy4U has signed off**

Edward smacked his forehead. Connor coming to visit was sure to induce pure hell on earth. Connor was a great person but sometimes he didn't know when to shut-up.

Bella and Connor were probably not the best two people to put in the same room together. Bella might just hope off the No-Eating-Human's bandwagon. I chuckled and went to tell Charlie about Connor.

**Bella's POV**

I raced home the wind whipping past me. I couldn't shake the feeling I had when I had kissed Edward. I had felt more human than I had in 80 years. Rosalie would be so jealous. I danced through the door and Emmett was in my face immediately in my face.

"Would you please tame your emotions? Jasper sensed them from about a mile away and will not stop being…perky!" I laughed and heard Jasper cheering in the distance. Emmett smiled to and stepped out of my way. I glided up the stairs and Alice met me at the top.

"I saw the kiss in my vision!" Alice cheered. "Alice haven't I always told you to stay out of my personal life!" I scolded lightly. "Maybe" Alice said shifting her eyes around. I sighed dramatically and entered my room. I spun around my room trying to settle myself down.

I tried passing the time until I saw Edward again by listening to music, reading, and after that didn't work; irritating Emmett. Finally the time was a decent hour to go back to Edward's house. I grabbed my keys and jumped into my Lexus and pulled away.


	10. A Special Place

**Chapter 10: A Special Place**

I lay on the couch watching the sports highlights trying to keep myself distracted. The doorbell rang and Charlie answered it. "Edward!" I flew from the couch to the front door when Charlie called. Bella was waiting with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi!" I greeted her.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go for a hike?" Bella said with a hint of a secret in her voice. "Dad?"

"Go" Charlie said. I grabbed my jacket and followed Bella out the door. I stopped when I saw what car she had. I heard a jangling sound and Bella was waving the keys in my face, "want to drive?"

"You know it!" I said and snatched the keys from her. She laughed and slid into the passenger seat. I started the car and it roared to life. I whipped out of the driveway and speed off. I was pushing the speed limit when we arrived at forest edge.

Bella climbed out of the car and lightly kissed me, "I have something I want to show you."

"Ok" I said and followed her off into the thick woods. We followed the path for a while then Bella turned into a cluster of trees. She waited patiently as I caught up with her. We walked a while longer until we reached a clearing. The sun was shinning brightly in the space.

I felt Bella's cold hand take mine and she led me into the sun. Her skin began to sparkle as soon as the shade of the trees disappeared. I looked around and sat down on the grass. The sun was so warm it reminded me of Phoenix. I laid back and closed my eyes soaking up the rays.

A shadow fell over me and I opened my eyes. Bella was leaning over me inches from my face. I placed my hands on her cheeks and pulled her lips towards mine. They were icy and sent of wave of cold through my mouth. She ran her hand up my arm tracing my muscles.

When we pulled apart she lay down next to me and snuggled close. The sun provided warmth as I held her. She almost felt like marble and could feel her cool breath on my skin. We stayed that way wanting to live in this moment forever. Bella kissed my neck and then made her way up to mouth once again.

She pulled away abruptly; she started throwing furious glances around searching the shadows.

"Bella?" she held her hand up to quiet me. She jumped to her feet and stomped off into the forest. I stood to follow after but she returned dragging a young boy by his shirt.

"Embry Call what are you doing spying?" Bella hissed.

I looked at the boy he couldn't be more than 16, but he was tall, with huge muscles. "Who's he?" I asked as she let the boy go.

"This is Embry he is from La Push" Bella stated. Embry was rubbing the back of his neck,

"Jeez, Bella I am going to have a bruise." "Good you deserve it for spying" Bella said curtly.

"Hey I can't help it if you two decide to make out in public" Embry said with a shrug. Bella smacked him upside the head and I stifled a laugh.

"I don't think Sam would like it if one of his members got beat up by a girl!" Bella said smartly. Embry laughed deeply, "Alright I'm going." Embry disappeared into the trees and Bella returned to my side.

I draped my arm around her shoulder and we walked away from the clearing. As we made our way back to the car I questioned her, "What's the deal with that Embry kid?" "Embry is from the reservation in La Push and he is…well…a werewolf," Bella said slowly. "What?" I asked dumbly.

**_Bella's POV_**

'There are a group of boys from the reservation who are werewolves" I explained to Edward as we drove back.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Edward muttered.

"Because you're so smart," I said in a mocking tone. Edward smiled his crooked smile and fixed his eyes on the road.

"So who else is there?" Edward wondered.

"There's Sam Ulley, Jacob Black, Paul, Jared, Quil, Seth, and Leah Clearwater," I said counting them off on my hand.

"And they're your friends?" Edward said in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, why do you sound so doubtful?" I asked. "Hey your talking to a guy who saw the Underworld movies you have to cut me a break." I laughed loudly. We pulled into the driveway and got out. Edward pulled me close to him and kissed both of my cheeks.

I intertwined our hands together and we walked into the house. When we walked into the house I caught the scent of an unfamiliar person. "Edward!" a voice called from the other from. "Connor?" Edward answered and led me into the living room. A boy about Edward's age was sitting on the couch.

He was an inch shorter than Edward and had jet-black hair that was a casual mess just like Edward's. "Connor what are you doing here?" Edward asked giving my hand a light squeeze.

"I came early!" Connor stated. I nudged Edward in the arm and he glanced at me. "Connor this is Bella the girl I was telling you about" Edward said smiling. "Hi" I said with a small wave. "Hi" Connor said.

"Edward I'm going to go and let you two catch up" I said.

"You don't have too," Edward noted.

"I know" I gave him a small kiss, "I'll see you at school." I nodded my head towards Connor and left for home.


	11. Close Call

**Chapter 11: Close Call**

As soon as Bella was out the door Connor opened his big mouth.

"Dude that girl is Hot!" I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?" Connor demanded rubbing his arm.

"For being an idiot," I replied. Connor held his hands up in a mock surrender, "I was simply complementing your taste."

I threw him a Connor-shut-up-before-my-fist-meets-your-face look. Connor gave me a cocky smile and returned to his lounging on the couch. I sat in the armchair nearby.

"Does Charlie know you're here early?" I asked. Connor shrugged his shoulders. Connor changed the subject suddenly, "so what is fun to do around here?" I thought for a second never realizing that Forks didn't really hold any entertainment.

"I don't know," I said raking my brain for any source of entertainment.

"Don't hurt yourself" Connor commented on my expression.

"So why'd you come early?" I asked. Connor shifted uneasily in his seat, "I just…I just wanted to." Before I could question him Charlie walked in.

Edward?" Charlie called before he walked into the living room. Charlie caught sight of Connor and a questioning look crossed his face.

"Dad this is my friend, Connor, he came a little early" I explained.

"It's nice to meet you" Charlie said and shook Connor's hand.

"Nice to met you too Chief Masen" Connor replied. Charlie sat down and began to watch a game. Connor and I decided to go up to Port Angeles and see what we could do. My newly repaired car was parked in front of the house when we walked out. We got in and as I was about to pull away when Bella's car suddenly appeared in my driveway.

_**Bella's POV**_

I arrived home and found myself an empty house. I knew that Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper were hunting, but Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were absent. They probably dragged poor Emmett to the mall, I thought to myself. I thought about Edward's friend Connor.

He seemed…different. The way he looked seemed very on edge, Edward didn't seem to notice so maybe that was just the way he was, but I couldn't shake that annoying feeling. The house phone began to ring and I picked it up.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella thank God, I tried your cell and you didn't answer!" Alice's frantic voice came from the other line.

"It died, why Alice what's wrong?" I asked growing nervous.

"I had a vision, of Edward and some other kid," Alice explained.

"What happened?" I tried to keep my voice calm.

"I saw them in a car accident" before she had even finished the last word I was racing back to Edward's house. I caught them just in time as they were pulling away. "Edward!" I called.

**_Edward's POV_**

Bella called my name and I got out of the car.

"What's wrong?" I asked wondering why she had returned.

"Nothing," she was lying I knew that.

"I just thought that maybe… you two wanted to hang out" she scrambled for an explanation. Connor stuck his head out the window and cut into our conversation, "Actually Edward and I were just heading up to Port Angeles. Want to come?" Bella smiled and nodded, "But we're taking my car!" Connor looked at Bella's car and flung himself out of mine.

"I'm not complaining" Connor said and climbed into the passengers seat. I looked at Bella, "now tell me, what are you really doing here?" Bella wrapped her arms around my neck, "I'll tell you later." I kissed her lips and she kissed me back, "get a room!"

Bella pulled away when Connor shouted his unneeded comment. Bella walked gracefully towards the car and got in. I practically dragged Connor from the front seat and he grumbled as he got in the back. Bella backed up and the car squealed out of the driveway. Bella was going about 90 mph, before we even reached the end of the block.

"Bella!" I warned.

"Sorry" Bella said sweetly and reluctantly eased her foot off the gas pedal. Connor gave me a look and I had to laugh at the terrified look on his face. We finally reached Port Angeles and Bella pulled into a parking space along the street.

"Why don't we go see a movie I know Edward's been dying to see that vampire movie" Bella said with a sly smile.

"Sounds good" Connor answered. We headed over to the movie theater and bought our tickets. Connor bought jumbo popcorn but Bella didn't touch any of the food. We walked into the theater and found our seats. The movie started and not even 10 minutes into the movie Bella was already growing irritated at the vampires.

"We so do not have fangs, and look at how ugly they are," she hissed into my ear. I took her hand in mine and that silence her until the main vampire ran away from the guy wielding a cross.

"Oh please a real vampire could snap that guy and his dinky cross in two" she whispered. I glanced at Connor but he was to entrance by the movie. Finally the movie ended and we left the theater.

"Did you see those vampires, man those things were vicious" Connor cheered as he recounted the movie. Bella rolled her eyes and I kissed her cheek to get her mind off the movie.

"I'm starving!" Connor stated.

"You ate a whole jumbo bag of popcorn by yourself, how can you be hungry" I asked.

"I just am" Connor said with a shrug of his shoulders. I shook my head and Bella pointed at a restaurant.

"Let's go there," she suggested. Connor took off towards the restaurant and Bella and I followed behind. We grabbed a table and the waiter came to take our order. He gawked at Bella when he asked what we would like. He was about 16 and didn't have a chance, especially with me around.

Connor and I ordered but Bella refused anything. I could practically see the thoughts Connor had racing trough his tiny brain when Bella refused the waiter's 3rd offer of food. The waiter grabbed our menus and hurried off to the kitchen.

Bella grasped my hand under the table and gave it a small squeeze. Her eyes were distance and her lips were drawn into a worried grin._ We'll talk later, _I thought to myself as our food was brought to us.


	12. Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal

**Chapter 12: Secrets, Lies, and Betrayal**

Bella was watching everything very closely as we made our way back to her car. She even drove slower than necessary. Something was definitely wrong; she was such a bad liar her face gave everything away. We pulled up to the house and Connor got out leaving Bella and I alone.

"Bella what's wrong?" I asked her for the second time.

"Nothing now" she said with a sigh of relief. I looked at her saying I wasn't giving up that easy.

"Alright, Alice had a vision but don't worry crisis averted!" Bella explained trying to sound cheerful.

"What was the vision about?" I questioned. Bella turned her head and stared out the window avoiding eye contact, "you and Connor…in a car accident." I stared ahead taking in the information. "Edward are you alright?" Bella asked in a quiet voice.

"No" I replied still trying to process the fact that I was supposed to die today.

"I better go inside" I said. Bella nodded her head slowly and her eyes were filled with sorrow. I took her face in my hands and kissed her lightly. She smiled but her eyes still held the same emotion. I got out and watched her drive away.

Connor wasn't in the living room when I walked in so I headed up to my room. I heard Connor talking quietly on the phone. I crept closer and looked through the space that the practically open door had left for me. Connor was pacing the floor and had his cell phone pressed o his ear.

"I told you I need a little more time," Connor pleaded into the phone. He listened as the person on the other line spoke. His face grew worried by the answer.

"I can't tell you that," Connor whispered. I wanted to know what he was talking about.

"I get it I promise" Connor attempted one more time. Connor nodded as the other person spoke and then he responded, "Ok, thanks." He snapped his phone shut and sighed. I straightened up and opened the door. Connor straightened up and looked at me.

"Hey" I said acting as if nothing had happened.

"Hey," Connor said looking beyond relieved. I sat down at my computer and Connor grabbed his bag off the floor.

"Hey I'm going to stick this in the guest room Ok." "Sure go ahead," I said. Connor was immediately out the door. His phone was sitting on my bed and I glanced at my door. When I was sure Connor was gone I grabbed the phone and checked recent calls. A strange number came up, one that I didn't recognize but I mentally memorized it.

I heard Connor coming back and I threw the phone back on the bed.

"Well, hopefully you can find something to do tomorrow since I have school," I warned. Connor looked at my computer and gave an evil grin, "I can think of something."

"Oh no last time you went on my computer you tried downloading all those different foreign games" I reminded him.

"So, what" Connor said with a shrug.

"So, what? My computer literally blew up!" I exaggerated.

"Fine I will not touch you precious computer" Connor replied with a laugh. I was about to ask him about the phone call but Charlie called our names as soon as I opened my mouth.

**Bella's POV**

I was thrilled with myself that I had stopped Edward's death. Well more than thrilled words couldn't even describe how I felt. Yet the look on Edward's face when I told him Alice's vision had cut me deeper than anything ever had before. It was a look of fear and possibly doubt. My feelings for Edward were growing stronger and I thought maybe I loved him.

I had never been this attracted to a human before and the thought of losing him made me want to die. It was dark when I got home and Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett were back. They were watching TV when I walked in but I didn't go to join them. Alice gave me a look of apology and I headed to my room. Rosalie followed me in and she sat down in my chair.

"Alice told us what happened" Rosalie said.

"Good for you" I said curtly. "What's your problem?" Rosalie asked offended by my rudeness.

"Nothing" I sighed. Rosalie twirled a strand of her blond hair around her finger, "I can't believe one little human has got you so wound up!"

"Rosalie you really don't understand my feelings at all do you?" "No that's Jasper's job" Rosalie joked.

"Rosalie just go away," I demanded.

"Fine I was just trying to help," she said in a hurt tone.

"Well don't," I said in the same voice. Rosalie waltzed out of the room, probably to tell Emmett how rude I was being. I loved my sister but sometimes her self-centeredness amazed me to no end. She didn't even try to examine a situation from another person's perspective, she just saw what she wanted and that was it. I threw myself on my bed and gave a small scream of frustration into my pillow.

**Edward's POV**

I lay in my bed reading when I heard a light tap on my window. It was about 10:30, so I guessed that it was Bella. I opened the window and she climbed through. She smiled nervously, "sorry I know it's late but..." I held up my hand to quiet her.

"It's fine," I answered.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. When I left you didn't seem to good" Bella explained. I returned to my position on the bed, "I'm better." I opened my arms and Bella laid down next to me. Her head was buried in my chest and her hair smelled like strawberries. I breathed in her scent as I felt her cold fingers on my arm.

I ran my fingers up and down her arm in a soothing action. I loved the feeling of holding her in my arms; it made time stand still. I knew that I loved her, and I knew that I would never love anyone other than her.

"Bella," I murmured. She tilted her head upward and kissed my neck. I placed my hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes at my touch, "I love you." Her golden eyes flew open and she gazed up at me.

"I love you too, Edward," she whispered. I pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Her cold lips molded to mine and I wrapped my arm around her waist. She finally pulled away to let me get some air. We laid back down, listening to the silence. I kissed the top of her head and drifted off to sleep.


	13. Fear Itself

**Chapter 13: Fear Itself**

I awoke to the sound of my alarm blaring. It was cut short as I heard someone turn it off. I opened my eyes and found Bella's watchful eyes on me.

"Good morning" Bella whispered musically as she kissed me lightly.

"When did you wake up?" I asked. She laughed and I stared at her confused.

"What?" I demanded.

"Silly Edward, vampires don't sleep" she said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh! Then what did you do while I slept?" She shrugged, "I watched you sleep."

"Sounds entertaining!" I replied sarcastically. Bella was about to say something else when Connor knocked on my door.

"Edward, Charlie wanted me to make sure you were awake."

"I'm awake" I replied. I heard Connor's retreating footsteps and Bella kissed me.

I'll see you at school" she said and disappeared out the window. I got ready for school and headed downstairs. Charlie was reading the paper while Connor stared inanimately off into space. I began to eat my breakfast when I noticed Charlie's face, which was drawn into a worried frown.

"Something wrong dad?" I asked curiously.

"There's an article in here about some disappearances in Port Angeles." Suddenly my glass of orange juice tipped over as Connor accidentally knocked it over.

"Sorry" Connor muttered and he started to clean it up. I gathered my stuff together and speed off to school. Bella was leaning casually against her car when I pulled up.

"Hello!" she greeted happily.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked inside the school. First period was terrible since Bella wasn't in my class. I practically ran to second period and took my seat next to her. Under the table we held hands as the teacher droned on about something I didn't catch. When lunch came around Bella and I didn't eat we just sat enjoy each other's company.

We received some stern looks from a few teachers who were going to warn us about PDA, but Bella would just smile her brilliant smile and they would scurry away. After about the third time I leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "you're going to give one of those old fools a heart attack if you keep that up."

Bella bit her lip trying to stifle her laugh. We walked off to Biology and I had to control myself as Bella walked over to her table where Mike was waiting. I hated the fact that I hadn't been in this school when they picked lab partners. Mike was looked so smug every time I glanced over my shoulder at Bella. I breathed a sigh of relief when that class was over.

Once school was finished Bella followed me home. We entered the house and Connor rushed down the stairs.

"Your back! I've been so bored!" Connor said. Before he had spoken a sudden flash of emotion had been on his face. Fear. Bella apparently had caught it too by the way she was looking at him. We walked into the living room where Connor and I began talking about the things we had done back when we were in Phoenix.

Even though I was listening I was watching Bella who seemed to be trying to figure out something important. A small breeze rolled into the room from the window that was slightly open and Bella stiffened. I wrapped my arm around her comfortingly but she remained on edge. I didn't get a chance to ask her what was wrong; since Charlie got home at that moment. Bella stayed by my side until around 9:00 when she had to go.

I walked her to the door and kissed her on the lips.

"Are you coming back tonight?" I asked. Bella pursed her lips, "I can't tonight but tomorrow."

"Ok" I said and kissed her again. She wouldn't let me walk her to her car so I just watched from the front door as she drove away. I walked back inside and got started on my homework. Connor was trying to carry on a conversation with me while I worked. Suddenly his phone rang and he checked the ID. His face seemed to drain of color when he read the name.

"I'll be right back" Connor said and ran upstairs. I glanced suspiciously in his direction. Connor was acting so much weirder than normal and that was saying something. Connor could be pretty annoying but he was never so secretive before. The last night when I asked him about his dad Connor had quickly changed the subject and when I mentioned our old friend Kyle, Connor left the room.

**_Bella's POV_**

Emmett was outside when I arrived home. "What's wrong?" Emmett asked in his brotherly tone. I didn't answer as I burst into the house.

"Carlisle!" I said in a normal tone.

"Yes" he appeared at my side.

"We have a big problem," I warned. He studied my face searching for an answer. The others joined us when they heard my news.

"Bella tell us" Jasper encouraged. I tried to remain calm but panic was creeping all over me.

"I was at Edward's and we were in the living room," I took a gulp of unnecessary air, "and I smelled a vampire. It was new and it came very close to the house."

Esme wrapped her arms around me trying to sooth me, "Bella it's alright." Carlisle turned around and whispered something so low to Emmett and Jasper that I couldn't even hear. They nodded and disappeared out the door.

"Where are they going? What did you tell them?" I questioned frantically. "Bella calm down" Carlisle said, "I told them to go and watch the house, that's all."

"I should go back" I said and tried to leave but Esme held me back.

"Bella dear, you need to hunt, last night was very risky and you know that," Esme explained. "I'll go with you Bella" Rosalie offered.

"I'll keep watch," Alice said and Esme and her hurried upstairs. Rosalie placed her hand on my arm, "It'll be alright."

Carlisle went after Emmett and Jasper to help. Rosalie and I ventured into the forest but I was practically sick with worry. It took me longer than usually to hunt since I was so distracted, which made me even more upset. We finally returned home I waited for Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper to return.


	14. Watching

**Chapter 14: Watching**

Please Note that this chapter is done in the point of view of the vampire that has recently come to Forks.

_**New Vampire's POV**_

I couldn't help laughing at the attempt to escape. Connor really thought he could hide from me. But I had to give him credit; I mean his best friend seemed to be dating a vampire. A vegetarian, the very word made me shudder. How could they possibly live off of animal blood alone?

I watched the house that morning as the boy, Edward, went off to school leaving Connor all alone. I could have just taken Connor right then but I wanted him to squirm a little more and I had a feeling that the vampire, Bella, would be sending someone to keep an eye on the house. I took one last look at the house and ran off into the woods. I stopped when I reached the cave I was hiding out in. I glided through the darkness until I was deeper into the cave.

Forks was such a peculiar place, it had vampires that dated humans and werewolves whom they were friends with. I sat down on the dirt floor and leaned against the wall. I would hunt later but I had to bid my time as not to attract unwanted attention. I thought about Bella and her strange behavior. Humans were for eating not falling in love with. I would have found it very amusing if it were a game.

Make the human fall in love and then suck them dry. Bella intrigued me though and I knew that if I could persuade her that I could make her into the best real vampire she could be. She had been a killer once and she could be one again. Of course her first meal would be that Edward guy. I imagined blood red eyes staring at its prey through that chocolate brown hair that hung around that beautifully pale face.

A true hunter indeed. My thoughts began to wander and before I could stop myself I thought back to about 10 years ago. When I had Heather at my side. My sweet lovely Heather, the perfect vampire there ever was. Together we were unstoppable, and I guess that upset some of our kind.

That kind of power was not met for us apparently. That coven, The Volturi I think it was, destroyed my love when she ventured off to hunt. I would get my revenge, one-way or another I would avenge Heather's demise.

But first I had to take care of Connor. Yet again his actions made me laugh, even after everything I had told him he still ran. I remembered when Connor and I had crossed paths.

_Phoenix was the most unlikely place to find a vampire. It was sunny, bright, and well, just not very vampire friendly. I had been hired by this older vampire to play tax collect. _

_The guy was a bookie and if his clients didn't pay their debts off before the time limit was up then they forfeited something much more valuable. The price was raised from a money debt to a blood debt and I got to be the drinker. Sometimes the older one wanted me to bring him one of the clients for an appetizer but usually I got them all to myself._

_Connor came in wearing a arrogant, overly-confident attitude. We placed a very large bet and as you probably guessed he lost. Now he had me running after him like an owner after it's dog. _

When I pulled myself out of my thoughts I noted that it was a good time to hunt. I wandered through the forest and it wasn't long before I caught the sent of a near-by hiker. I smelled the air and pictured my dinner. It was a girl, about 25 healthy and fit; perfectly good blood. I shadowed her path for a while until I purposely stepped on a twig and it made a loud cracking noise.

The girl stopped in her tracks and searched the trees. I slipped behind her when she had her back turned. Before she could scream I cover her mouth and pulled her closer to me. She made muffled screams for help and squirmed in my grip. I leaned down and kissed her neck, then I sank my teeth into my meal.


	15. Without A Trace

**Chapter 15: Without A Trace**

Finally it was Friday! The week had been so long and I still hadn't figured out what was wrong with Connor. I felt Bella watching my every move that day in Biology. She was hiding something and every time I brought it up she changed the subject. The final bell rang and I went to my locker.

Bella was already there looking slightly nervous until she caught sight of me. She was at my side in a second and I wrapped a comforting arm around her waist. I grabbed my book bag and we left. Bella had taken it upon herself to drive me to school, though I was the one driving. Bella sat in the passenger seat and seem more relaxed then she had for the past couple of days.

"I'm guessing that your still not going to tell me what's had you so on edge these past couple of days?" I said, breaking the silence. Bella averted her gaze and watched the road; she was avoiding my question, again. I gritted my teeth and slammed my foot on the break. The car slammed to a halt and Bella glared at me.

"Are you trying to commit suicide?" she hissed.

"I'm not letting you avoid my questions, Bella just tell me!" I demanded. Bella bit her lip, "you remember a couple of days ago how I was acting weird?"

"Yeah" I answered in a calm voice.

"Well, when we were in the living room I caught the scent of another vampire" Bella whispered, so low that I almost couldn't hear it.

"I'm guess that this vampire isn't like you and your family" I replied knowingly. Bella nodded. I turned my attention to the road and began driving again.

"Do you know why the vampire is here?" I questioned.

"Nope" Bella said simply.

"But…" I knew she had a theory, she always did.

"Maybe you should talk to Connor" Bella replied. I hadn't realized it but we were at home. I got out of the car and Bella slide into the driver's seat.

"I will be back tonight, Ok?" Bella asked.

"Ok" I said and gave her a kiss.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too." With that she drove away. I watched her go and a sudden burst of anger shoot through me. Connor always brought trouble with him but now it was deadly. I whipped the front door open and it banged into the wall.

"CONNOR!" I heard loud footfall from upstairs and Connor came flying down the stairs.

"What? What Happened? What?" Connor stuttered.

"Apparently there is a new vampire in town and I think you two might know each other!" I accused him.

"Edward let me explain" Connor begged.

"How? How are you going to talk your way out of this one?" I demanded.

"I…when…I placed a bet and I…I couldn't pay it off so now the guy's bodyguard is looking for me" Connor explained while terror slowly filled his eyes.

"You were gambling?!" I shouted going into complete shock, for one because Connor's dad was a big business man who would never allow his son to be mixed up in that, and two our friend Kyle had a father who had had a gambling problem and we saw what that did to him. I was growing to agitated to continue so I made my way up the stairs and into my room. Connor followed behind; trying to redeem himself.

"I ran here trying to hide and just my luck you were being protected by a vampire so I was absolutely safe," Connor continued.

"Connor you put my father and I at risk, do you realize how selfish that is?" I yelled.

"Yes very selfish" came a bone chilling voice. Connor and I turned and saw a figure leaning against the doorframe.

"No" Connor whispered. I knew that this was the vampire Bella warned me about.

"Looks like your girlfriend can't save you now" the vampire said with a blood curtly laugh.

_**Bella's POV**_

_No he won't die, please don't let him die._ My mind was pleading as I ran faster than I ever had back to Edward's. Alice had had a vision and I was determined to stop it. Before his house even came into sight I could smell blood. The front door was open and I ran right through it.

I followed the smell of the blood and it led me to Edward's room. Edward wasn't there but Connor was. He was crumpled on the floor with blood around him. The silence cut through me; no heartbeat. I collapsed to my knees and checked his pulse knowing that it was useless. Nothing.

The monster inside me began to surface. That vampire had taken Edward and killed Connor. He wasn't going to get away with this, I would make sure of that.

"Bella?" a quiet voice came from behind me.

"He's dead, Carlisle" I said. I stood up and turned to him. His face was contorted with sympathy and sadness.

"What are you going to do?" he already knew but he still asked.

"I'm going to find Edward and then I going to rip that vampire to shreds."


	16. Hell Hath No Fury

**Chapter 16: Hell Hath No Fury**

I awoke with a steady pain in my head. The throbbing got worse as I sat up. I looked around and tried to remember where I was. It looked like I was in a storeroom of a warehouse and the temperature was considerably low. A metal door was on the right wall and shelves filled with boxes and other things were on the other wall.

The memories of what had just occurred came flooding back to me.

"_Looks like your girlfriend can't save you now" the vampire said with a blood curtly laugh. My heart began to speed up and he seemed to notice. Connor dropped to his knees. _

"_Please don't…I got the money…I can pay…" _

"_It's to late," the vampire said with an evil smile. _

"_Please spare me…I can't…just" Connor was trying to plead for his life but I saw that the vampire was going to kill him anyway. Connor fell silent and the vampire took advantage of the moment. He lunged, but not at Connor, at me and flung me backward. I hit the wall with a sickening thud and my vision began to blur. The last thing I saw was the vampire advancing on Connor before darkness. _

I heard the door handle turn and I turned my head slowly in that direction. The vampire was standing menacingly in the doorway.

"Finally, I thought you were going to sleep forever" the vampire stated. I glared at him with as much hate as I could muster, and that was a lot of hate.

"Don't look so angry" the vampire said in a cocky tone. A thought came to me and before I knew it I gave a short laugh. The vampire's face looked unnerved.

"What?" he spat.

"She's going to kill you," I hissed. The vampire once again lunged for me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. He picked me up and threw me out the door. I landed on the concrete floor with a thud and I tried to run. I felt two icy hands wrap around my throat and they began to squeeze.

I gasped for air and clawed at the marble hands that crush my windpipe. The vampire smirked and threw me across the room. This time I flew into a pile of empty boxes so my landing was less hard.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you," the vampire said as he dragged me from the debris. He jerked my hand upward and locked my wrist in his iron grip. I tried to figure out what he was doing then suddenly I felt his hand wrap around one of my fingers. A cracking noise echoed in the silent room and a piercing, unimaginable pain shot from my finger all down my arm. I screamed as the pain continued. It happened again and again and again.

I realized that he was breaking my fingers one my one. He finally dropped my hand and I brought it to my chest. I clutched my wrist and avoided examining the damages. His foot hit me in the abdomen and I squirmed in anguish.

"Bella!" her name escaped my lips as the vampire kicked me again. The vampire leaned over me.

"She can't hear you," he snarled. He grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked me to my feet. I gritted my teeth trying not to cry out. He drew closer to my neck and my blood began to race. He paused then sank his teeth into my neck.

I didn't feel anything at first then suddenly it felt like someone had lit me on fire from the inside. I closed my eyes and tried fighting the pain but it grew rapidly worse. Then I heard the most vicious snarling growl no natural thing could create it. I felt the vampire's teeth withdraw suddenly and I dropped to the floor contorted in agony.

_**Bella's POV**_

I followed Edward's scent moving at the speed of light. It led me to a warehouse just outside of town. I kicked down the door and released a terrify growl. The vampire lifted his head from Edward's neck in surprise and I slammed into him with the force of a semi truck. He hit the wall and bits from the ceiling fell to the floor.

Edward screamed out in pain and I turned to look at him. The vampire tried to take advantage of my weakness and pounced. I did a roundhouse kick and it made contact with the side of his head. He stumbled backwards and I bared my teeth. He was surprised and I jumped at him knocking him to the ground.

I ripped him the shreds easily and quickly. Edward screamed again and I was pulled from my state. I scrambled to his side and gingerly placed his head in my lap. I stroked his hair trying to ease the pain.

"I'm here Edward, please" I replied, my voice cracked on the last word. I sense Emmett and Jasper's presence but I ignored them. They let me be with Edward and finished burning the remains of the vampire.

"Bella!" Edward pleaded. I tried to keep myself together as he spoke with so much aching in his voice.

"Make it stop!" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry" I stroked his cheek and lightly kissed his lips. I could hear his heart pumping faster trying to battle the venom now dancing through his veins. I wanted more than anything to make his pain end. I would gladly sell my soul if it meant Edward wouldn't feel this pain.

Jasper knelt in front of Edward and me, "Bella we need to get him back home." My brain told me to move but I was stuck. Jasper waited for my reaction and swiftly removed Edward from my arms when I froze up. He was out the door as I snarled and jumped to my feet.

"Bring him back!" I tried to run after him but Emmett's arms restrained me.

"Bella we needed to move him" Emmett replied. A cry of anguish escaped from my throat and I broke down into tearless sobs. Emmett carried me back following Jasper. _It was my fault, it was all my fault_, the thoughts were racing through my head when we arrived home. Jasper placed Edward in my bedroom and I knelt by his side.

I clutched his unbroken hand in mine and kissed it.

Just three more days.


	17. Transformation

**Chapter 17: Transformation**

Fiery aching raced through my veins burning my insides with venom. What was happening to me? It seemed like the pain had been growing worse for days when in actuality it had only been a few hours. Why hadn't it stopped? I vaguely remembered seeing Bella and then Carlisle.

Why didn't they make this pain stop? Carlisle was a doctor; he had access to painkillers and such. What if…?No I couldn't. For moment the thought crossed my mind.

What if I was dead and I was in hell. Had I really been that evil? No I hadn't robbed anyone or murdered someone. What if I was in hell because I loved Bella? I didn't want to think of that right now because another burst of agony shot through me alerting me that I wasn't dead, yet.

My reflexes were growing weak; I tried moving my hand and it was about 10 seconds after I thought to move my hand that it finally moved. This was horrible! I wanted death; I practically placed a welcome mate in front of me say "Death Stop Here." If I did end up in hell it would seem like heaven compared to this.

"Bella!" I screamed her name knowing it was useless. My hand suddenly became soothingly colder.

"I'm here," I heard the angel's voice but all I could see was darkness. This couldn't be hell if she was here. Her voice gave away how much pain she was in watching me suffer like this. I had to be strong I hated that I was hurting her like this. A felt another wave of pain growing and I tried to prepare myself to show Bella that I was all right.

But I hadn't prepared for this type of pain.

It felt like I was being roasted alive in a never-ending pit of flames.

Oh yeah I was most definitely in Hell.

_**Bella's POV**_

This was my punishment. I was vampire and needed punishment. That was the only conclusion I could come to as I watched Edward, my Edward, suffer the enormous amount of pain that vampire venom brought with it. I wanted to rip myself apart.

The guilt was eating away at me. I was purposely torturing myself by staying with Edward. As long as he was in pain I had to be too; it was my fault anyway.

If I had just stayed with him and Connor then Edward wouldn't be turning into one of us and Connor wouldn't be lying in the morgue. I couldn't imagine the state Emmett had left Connor in. The plan was to make his death look like an accident.

Burn the car and pretend Edward's body's was burnt up it the fiery wreckage. I heard the news report on it. Two teens perish in tragic accident.

_Only one died_, I thought to myself. Edward screamed again and I finally couldn't take it. I shuffled from the room disgusted with myself.

I shut the door lightly and then slide to the floor. I buried my head in my hands and began to cry again. Why did I have to be so weak?

_**Alice's POV**_

I had to stand by and watch my sister silently suffer. Everyone could feel her pain, none more than Jasper; he was barricaded in his room trying to hide from the overwhelming emotions coming off of Bella. Bella was such a loving, caring person she didn't deserve this.

I knew she was racked with guilt though I told her that Edward wouldn't blame her. My vision had been strong and I thought that Edward would look pretty good as a vampire and blaming Bella would not even cross his mind. Their love was so intense, there are and will not be words that could ever describe it.

They were soul mates, and now it was for eternity. As I watched Bella fall apart with Edward's pain I silently thanked God that Jasper hadn't been there for my transformation.

_**Carlisle's POV**_

I sat in my study trying to distract myself. My dear little girl was in pain and so was the man she loved. Yet she was lucky.

If she had gotten there two minutes later Edward would have been gone. I felt selfish thinking this but I was glad that he was being changed. Bella was a complicated person and probably would have tried to keep Edward human.

No doubt she would want him for eternity but she didn't want to miss out on living. At least he only had two more days to go.


	18. Awakening

**Chapter 18: Awakening**

The pain was either lessening or I was growing numb. My throat was starting to throb from some unknown hunger. I felt myself growing colder and colder, like I was dying. Suddenly my heart began to beat as if it were under enormous pressure. I gasped for air but it wouldn't seem to stay in my lungs.

I was twisting and turning trying to ease the pain. Then my heart suddenly stopped. I gave a loud scream of agony and then all the burning aching pain disappeared. I opened my eyes and thought that I should feel dizzy. My eyesight was much clearer and I swear I heard people whisper from downstairs.

I jolted upward and saw Bella sitting Indian style on the end of the bed. She wore a pained expression on her face.

"Hi" she said in her musical voice. But the music wasn't happy it was one of those sad funeral marches.

"What happened?" I asked becoming startled when my voice had the same musical quietly as hers.

"You're a vampire now" Bella whispered.

"WHAT?!" I cried. Bella cringed and I instantly regretted my little outburst.

"Sorry…but I…and…how?" I stuttered.

"Vampire venom, when you get bite vampire venom gets into your bloodstream and turns you into a vampire" Bella explained.

"What about Connor?" I asked wanting to believe that my friend was all right. Bella looked extremely upset by this, "he's dead."

_**Emmett's POV**_

Bella was upstairs with the newly "vampired" Edward. Rosalie was of course eavesdropping as was Alice and Jasper. I preferred not to invoke the wrath of Bella and decided not to listen in. I was excited to have a new member in the clan especially since he was with Bella. She had been alone for almost 100 years and she deserved someone to love her.

_**Rosalie's POV**_

I kept feeling guilty about the first thought that had ran through my head when Jasper brought Edward in.

_I hope he's not prettier than me._

I know stupid because one he was technically dying and two he's a guy but I have my selfish, self-centered moments. Once I caught sight of Bella having to be carried back because she was in so much pain, those selfish thoughts went right out the window and where replaced with_, my god how horrible can you be Rosalie_. I didn't mean to be that way, I blame the politicians. I didn't really but I had to blame someone other than me or the guilt would overcome me.

_**Jasper's POV**_

This one of those moments where I hated by power of empathy with a fiery vengeance. Emotions were bouncing off of everything and sticking to me. It seemed like even the furniture was attacking me with feelings.

Rosalie was overwhelmed with guilt, over what I'm not sure. Emmett had the excitement of a five-year old at Christmas time surrounding him. Then there was Alice. Alice was a Titanic-sized boat of emotions that I really don't care to dwell on.

_**Edward's POV**_

My friend, Connor, dead. My friend who had helped me replace my mom's vase after we broke it while playing football in the house. My friend who had played on the same little league team as me. My friend who didn't make fun of my ability to play the piano. My friend was gone. I couldn't grasp the situation very well and Bella looked liked she had been stabbed in the heart by my reaction to everything.

"It was my fault" Bella said, "I was so set on protecting you that I let Connor slip through the cracks."

"Bella don't say that" I warned.

"Why not, I'm a monster that has utterly and completely destroyed your life" Bella was approaching the point of hysteria. With lightening speed I pulled her towards me and held her in my arms. It felt different. She didn't feel so hard anymore, she felt normal. I also noticed that my skin color matched hers.

I kissed her head and a feeling of pure joy ran through me. I guess forever wasn't bad if Bella was there.

_**Bella's POV**_

I loved the feeling of Edward's arm wrapped around me. I was trying to pull myself together and stay strong for him. He was overwhelmed with change at this point but he still cared enough to hold me and kiss me. I felt selfish but I loved this feeling. I wondered if Edward would have a power or not.

I was torn between the two. I wanted him to have a power because I think it would be really amazing but then again I didn't. I didn't have a power and it seemed slightly unfair that he get one and I don't. God I was starting to sound like Rosalie, here I was my boyfriend just lost his life, his family, and his best friend, and I was thinking about being jealous if he got a power. A new wave of guilt rushed over me and I groaned in sorrow. Edward's arms tightened around me, pulling me closer. _I love you_, I thought to myself.

"I love you too" Edward whispered as if responding to my thoughts.

"Too?" I questioned as I sat up and looked at him.

"Uh?" Edward looked confused.

"Too you said I love you _too_" I explained.

"I know, you said 'I love you' and I said I love you too" Edward responded.

"Edward I didn't say anything" I said growing worried.

"Yes you did" Edward corrected.

"I just thought that…" and sudden thought crept into my brain.

"Edward you read my mind!"


	19. Deafening Silence

**Chapter 19: Deafening Silence**

"Carlisle!" Bella yelled, which wasn't really necessary. Carlisle walked calmly into the room, "Yes?"

"Edward can read minds!" Bella blurted out. Carlisle looked at me with a interested look on his face.

_It's like Aro._

"Who's Aro?" I asked responding to his thoughts. Carlisle was startled but he collected himself.

"He's the one of the heads of the Volturi" Carlisle explained.

"Who?"

"Their another vampire coven" Bella muttered angrily. Carlisle's thoughts explained the rest.

"So I can read people's mind?" I said uncertainly.

"I guess so" Bella responded. I contracted and tried to read Bella's mind. Nothing. I tried again and nothing.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked.

"I can't…you…I can't read your mind!" I was growing worried. I had liked the idea of reading minds.

"Try Carlisle again," Bella suggested. She was watching me intently. I contracted and got through.

_How are we ever going to help him with his hunger? _

My hunger. I had forgotten that dull ache in the back of my throat.

"Bella?" She looked at me and read the expression on my face.

"Carlisle" Bella motioned at me and he nodded.

_Come on Edward I'll take you hunting._

My face twisted into an expression of terror.

_Don't worry Edward its just animals._

I breathed a sigh of relief and was startled by all the different scents that raced in. Carlisle left the room and I turned to look at Bella. I approached her with amazing grace and pulled her towards me. She looked up at me curiously. I kissed her lips lightly and began to pull away.

She pulled me back and crushed her lips against mine. She ran her hand through my hair; she tasted so good. We pulled apart and I followed Carlisle. As soon as I left the room I was bombarded with thoughts.

_How's Bella doing? _

_He can read minds! How awesome! _

_Darn! There go my plans for prank pulling. _

_I hope he's doing all right. _

_Wonder how his first hunt goes he better not do anything stupid. _

Carlisle rushed me out of the house and into the woods. We walked farther into the woods until I caught the scent of deer. My mouth began to water with venom and I pounced before I could even think.

_**Bella's POV**_

I watched from the window waiting until Carlisle and Edward disappeared from sight. I grabbed my keys and got into my car. I drove at top speed and arrived at Charlie's in no time. Edward's funeral was tomorrow and I wanted to check on him. I had visited him periodically these past three days.

Renee and Phil, Edward's mom and stepfather, had arrived two days ago. I got out and knocked on the door. Billy Black answered the door.

"Hi Billy" I whispered.

"Bella" Billy said with a nod. I entered the house and shut the door behind me. Jacob Black, Billy's son, and Sam Ulley were sitting in the living room.

"Where's Charlie?" I questioned.

"They had to take care of some funeral things," Jacob said. I bite my lip, "Oh."

There was an awkward silence between the four us. Jacob and I had never really connected, at least not like I had with the others. I always wondered if that would still be the case if I were human. Sam cleared his throat and looked at me.

"What are you planning on doing with…Edward?" I thought about that for a moment and then responded.

"We'll take him to Alaska" I said. Sam nodded his head solemnly. Jacob muttered something under his breath and left the room.

"I should probably go" I said unsteadily. Sam and Billy said good-bye and I rushed to my car. I started the engine and jumped when someone knocked on my window. It was Jacob.

I rolled down my window, "What?"

"Watch him Ok?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean watch him. Make sure he sticks to his diet, got it" Jacob said the last part in a threatening tone.

"I'll watch him." and with that I speed away.

**Ok I have a challenge for you. When Edward came out of the room he heard a bunch of thoughts. I want you to tell me who you think each thought belongs to. The person or persons with the most guesses right with get a sneak preview of the last chapter. (Whenever I decide to end this.) Here are your choices, **_**Rosalie, Jasper, Alice, Esme, and Emmett.**_


	20. He's At The Funeral

**Chapter 20: He's At The Funeral**

I was pacing the living room while Rosalie flipped through a magazine. She glanced up and saw that I was still pacing.

_Would you cut that out?_

"Sorry" I apologized. I went and sat down on the couch.

"Did you and Bella ever figure out that whole mind reading thing?" Rosalie asked her eyes returning to her magazine.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that you read her mind once and then couldn't anymore."

"Oh, Carlisle thinks that she can chose when to let me in or not" I explained in an unsure tone.

"Ok" Rosalie said drawing out each letter. I looked out the window searching for the car. When was she coming back?

_I wonder what Emmett thinks about?_

"Trust me you don't want to know," I said confidently.

"How long did they say they'd be gone?" I asked.

_What are you so worried about it's just your funeral._

Just my funeral. I could not even begin to describe how wrong that sounded.

"I don't want anyone getting suspicious of anything, plus this morning with the sun. How would it have looked it Bella hadn't shown up for my funeral."

Rosalie was giving me an odd look by now. I just returned to my pacing.

_**Bella's POV**_

The Minster continued on and I tried to make myself look as miserable as possibly. My face was doing a good job but since I wasn't a crying, hysteric wreak like Lauren.

_She was such a faker_. I received many dirty looks from her and Jessica. I sat in the pew behind Charlie, Renee, and Phil. My family had come with me for moral support while Rosalie stayed home with Edward. Everyone thought she just had a bad cold.

The service ended and we all made our way to the cemetery. I felt awful that I didn't feel worse. I mean my boyfriend was technically dead, and his parents had lost their only son.

Phil had his arm wrapped around Renee who was sobbing into his shoulder. Charlie just stood there, his eyes looked completely dead and he walked as if in a trance.

_It's your fault Bella._

My conscience was screaming at me.

_You took their son away. You really are a monster. _

I shook my head trying to knock out the thoughts but they kept getting louder. Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I whirled around and ran off into the woods. I heard the confused mutter of voices as I ran faster.

"Wonderful Bella! Go ahead and make a scene," I muttered to myself when I finally came to a stop in the middle of the forest.

_**Edward's POV**_

Finally Carlisle's Mercedes pulled into the driveway. Everyone got out and I noticed Bella was absent.

_Bella just needed a break._

Alice's thoughts showed me Bella running away from my burial. Good. I didn't want her to have to watch that. The others joined Rosalie and me inside where I caught glimpse of my funeral in their minds. I stopped looking when I reached the ones with Charlie and Renee in them.

"I'll be upstairs" I said and wandered up the steps. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. Not being able to sleep was really annoying. Sometimes there were just some moments when your mind needed a break and a chance to clear. I heard approaching footsteps and recognized them as Bella's. I stayed where I was and Bella entered the room and crawled into my arms. I held her close and breathed in her scent.

"How you doing?" she asked sweetly.

"I should be asking you the same thing" I retorted. She gave a short laugh.

"Edward you know that if your scared of this, you can tell me right?" Bella said with a hint of sorrow in her voice.

I kissed the top of her head, "I know."

**I know it was short but I am having a mental block so don't hurt me. Here are the winners for the thought contests:**

**EDWARD IS A HOTTIE **

**sabrina1911**

**bostonREDSOXbabe **

**InuAngelPup**

**Ms. Milly **

**ReaderRabid**

**GlodenTwilight **

**AlicexKai**

**MoonBeams13 **

**LuthienFlicker**

**wingedspirit **

**BloodRedSnowWhite**

**saranicole **

**koerle**

**gerardsgirl14 **

**OMGitsLucy**

**-xX Twilit Memories Xx-**


	21. For You I Will

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****Twilight**** or Teddy Geiger.**

**Chapter 22: For You I Will**

_**Wondering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have**_

The dull ach in the back of my throat was very irritating even though Bella said it would lessen in a year. I cleared my throat as Bella sat at the computer. She had taken it upon herself to by me a "new vampire wardrobe", her words not mine. I seriously think Alice is rubbing off on her. Not that I'm complaining though, yesterday Bella had surprised me with my own car.

_**Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger  
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you.**_

It was a silver Volvo and I loved it at first sight, I was a little mad that she spent so much money but she reminded me that technically it was my money now. We would be leaving for Alaska in a few days and I was kind of nervous to meet more vampires. In preparation for our move Carlisle had started to inform on all the vampire stuff didn't already know.

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water**_

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
For you I will**_

"Bella how much stuff have you bought?" I asked terrified of her answer.

"A lot" she said simply. I groaned and returned to sorting through her many CD's. I pulled one out and was surprised that it was one I had as well. In fact Bella and I had a very similar taste in music, we weren't mainstream we just liked what we thought was good.

_**Forgive me if I stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed**_

"Bella?" I asked suddenly.

"Uh?" she answered.

"Are you ever…do you ever fell left out because you don't have a power?"

She grew very still and I would have thought she went into shock if I had known better. I heard chewing bottom lip trying to think of an answer.

_**Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.**_

"Sometimes" she said finally.

"Don't worry I promise to make sure Emmett doesn't pull any more pranks" I joked. Bella laughed and I heard Emmett in the next room grumbling about my promise.

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
for you I will**_

_**Bella's POV**_

Edward was doing very well. He was satisfied with just hunting animals, but I could tell that sometimes it was struggle. He and Jasper had bonded over the difficultly of resistance. Esme was ecstatic that I had finally found someone to be with and I wasn't going to spend eternity alone. To be honest so was I.

_**You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will (3x)  
For you**_

Edward and I were like a story from a book come to life. I had just exited out of the clothing website I was searching when Edward swept me up into his arms. He kissed me and then placed me back on my feet.

_**If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood I would**_

"You're enjoying that newborn strength" I giggled.

"Yup" he replied. He took my hand and began to lead me downstairs.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You'll see."

_**Shout out your name so it echoes in every room  
I would**_

_**That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you**_

We got into his car and he drove away from the house. I recognized our surroundings and I smiled. We were going back to the meadow. Edward stopped the car and held my door open for me.

_**I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will**_

Once we were on the trail I took the lead. We reached the meadow and it was exactly how we left it. Edward stepped into the sunlight and I gasped. He was sparkling; making him look like some Greek god. I walked towards him and he pulled me towards him.

_**You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have**_

I breathed in his scent and relished in how good he smelled.

"I love you," Edward murmured.

"I love you too," I answered and kissed his lips, letting everything else disappear.

_**For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will  
For you I will**_

* * *

Contest Winners get to view the epilogue first. 


	22. Epilogue

**10 Years Later…**

Bella was resting her head on my chest while I read. We had been in Alaska working on my resistance for about six years. It was hard and there was always apart of me that wanted to just give in. Bella was the one that kept me going. Four years ago Bella and I had gotten married and had lived in England on our own for about three years.

We had finally joined up with our family again and we were now living in Canada. We were starting school tomorrow and I was a little nervous. It would be my first time back at school since my change and I was worried that my resistance would fail. Bella assured me that she had every class with me so she would help me through it. I looked down from my book and noticed Bella watching me.

"Hello, love" I said and kissed her.

"Still nervous?" she asked curiously.

"Nope!" I proclaimed sarcastically.

"Liar" she muttered sweetly.

_Now all I have to do is wait for the opportune moment._

Emmett's thoughts hit me.

"Don't even think about it, Emmett!" I shouted and I heard Emmett swearing as I foiled his prank attempt.

"He never gives up does he?" Bella laughed.

"Never."

**The Next Day…**

I sat behind the wheel of my car staring at the school building. Bella sat next to me holding me hand in hers. I was gathering my nerves before I stepped out of the car. Bella ran her thumb over my palms in a soothing motion.

"Ready?" she asked.

"I guess it's now or never" I replied. We got out of the car and Bella grabbed my hand once again. I was bombarded with our classmate's thoughts.

OMG! That's the new student! 

_He is so hot._

_I hope that's not his girlfriend._

_Wow that girl is hot. I hope that guy's her brother._

I chuckled and Bella guessed what I was laughing at. She was happy that I couldn't read her mind even though it annoyed me to no end sometimes. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice came and joined us and we walked into the school together. We walked to the Dean's office to receive our schedules. The secretary took one look at the family of insanely gorgeous students and her thoughts went wild. I blocked them out almost immediately but her thoughts were written all over her face.

The dean led us into his office and explained the rules to us. His eyes drifted to Bella's hand firmly clasped in mine. I began to absently mindedly play with the wedding ring on her finger. The dean noted this and I saw his lips pursued tightly. He didn't say anything and just handed us our schedules.

Bella kissed me lightly on the lips once we were out of the office. We walked off to our first class together prepared for anything. As long as we were together I could survive high school for a second time.


End file.
